New Beginnings
by EvilTwinAlix Reloaded
Summary: JONDA-Life after Apocalypse and the Sentinels. John moves into the Brotherhood house with Wanda and they eventually fall in love. Chapter Seven up: some shocking revelations!
1. John moves in

__

Hey!

ETA here. I just wanted to say to all the fans of Le Cahier, well, it's on hold. My muse is on vacation and I really wanted to write a JONDA. This is the first in a series which will hopefully be a good one.

PS: Just to clear something up, this will be slightly AU. So if you see something that doesn't fit with Evolution, then that's why.

Enjoy!

Eviltwinalix

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOW OWN X-MEN OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH MARVEL.

Wanda Maximoff sat on the front porch of the Brotherhood house, smoking a cigarette and mulling over some thoughts to herself. Mostly she was trying to figure out why the hell someone would send their own child to an asylum, especially when she wasn't insane. You see, she had recently gotten her memories back of the past eight years, of what her life had really been like. And it wasn't too pleasant to have them back when she had been almost perfectly content with the life she had thought she led, almost.

It had taken a couple of months of serious therapy with Professor Xavier at his Institute before Wanda could start to forgive her brother. Now that she had, things had changed, definitely for the better. They ruled this house, together. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were on the road to becoming the close twins that they once were, linked by blood and siblinghood.

Sighing, she put out the cigarette and flung it into the ashtray. Rising from her chair, she headed into the house and shut the door behind her. It was time to cook dinner for the boys. God knows that everyone except Lance was to dimwitted to read the directions on a recipe. And as a woman, it was sort of assumed that she'd cook and clean. Well, fuck their sexist opinions. Lance and Toad did laundry, Blob vacuumed, Pietro dusted, and Wanda cooked. Not to mention that everyone kept their own rooms and bathrooms cleaned. It all worked out, especially since everyone except Blob worked. [He collected unemployment.] They always had enough of everything they needed and the place was pretty cozy.

"Time to cook for my demented little family." Wanda reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a package of hamburger that had been thawing. It was meatloaf night.

Wanda was startled when the doorbell rang. Who could it be? Rogue maybe, at least she hoped. It had been a while since the two had talked. Something about being grounded for decking Gambit, the newest X-Man. So who was it?

When she opened the door, she knew exactly who it was. St. John Allerdyce, also known as Pyro. Had she been holding something, it would have fallen to the floor in pieces. John was here! At her house! And why did she care?

"G'day sheila."

"John, what are you doing here?"

"Well that's a mighty fine way to greet a hungry man. I came for food, and for you of course."

Wanda blushed prettily, matching her red corset top. Her black hair, which she recently let grow out back into its long natural black, waved in the breeze of the night. And John was captivated.

"Food? Well, I was just about to start dinner if you want to come in."

"Do you have a room available? Oy don't have no place to go since I quit working for old Mags."

"Yes, we do. It's the only one left. I'll take you to it."

John smiled hopefully. "Does this mean that you're going to let me stay?"

Wanda sighed heavily. "Yes, I suppose. But there are some rules. Tomorrow you have to go find a job. A real, legit, bring home a paycheck every Friday job. And you have to put in $75 of it into the pot on the kitchen counter. That's the money we use to pay the bills and buy groceries. The rest is yours. And you have to contribute to the chores too. We need someone to take care of the yard. It's starting to look shabby. Do you think that you can do that?" Wanda looked at him appraisingly.

"Yeah, sheila, oy think that oy can do that. But only for you." John smirked cockily.

"Watch yourself. And there is one more thing. Don't let on to the world that you are a mutant. We don't need mutant haters knocking on our door. I know that it can be hard to control your powers, but you have to. If not for yourself then the five of us. It just has to be done." Wanda spoke seriously, with a heavy heart. She hated how mutants had to hide their abilities just because humans had closed minds. If only they could all get along, you could imagine the things they could do. But ignorance is bliss, and most people preferred to remain blissfully ignorant.

John had a look of disgust on his face. "Fine. Oy'll do it."

"Then come on in."

John followed Wanda up the stairs to the second floor. "There is Pietro's room, Lance's room, and Toad's room. Their bathroom is there." She pointed to four doors, two on each side of the hallway.

They went up another flight of stairs to the third floor. "There is Freddy's room and the bathroom." She pointed to the two rooms on one side of the hallway. "That is my room, and the one next to it will be yours. There is a dresser, a bed, and a couple of lamps. If you want anything else you'll have to buy it yourself."

John left the two suitcases he had been carrying on the bed. "Is there a garage where oy can park moy car? Oy've got more stuff in it."

"Yeah. There is a garage but it has Lance's Jeep and my car in it. Toad parks his car behind the garage where people can't see it, and there is enough room there for yours."

"Thanks Sheila."

"It's no problem John. Everyone should be in the living room now. And there is another bathroom downstairs, along with a living room, the kitchen, and the laundry room. I've gotta go cook dinner before the boys start a coup." She walked out the door, shutting it as she left.

Pyro sank down onto his bed, breathing heavily. She was so beautiful! And that was what had compelled him to finally leave that no good asshole Magneto. Ever since he had first seen Wanda, in that fateful fight against the sentinels, he'd felt strange. There was something about her, something that drew him to her. And frankly it scared him.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Wanda was beating the poor meatloaf like there was no tomorrow. John was here, living in her house, right next to her bedroom! This was unexpected, craziness, lunacy, yet it was really happening. So why was she stressing out?

Finally noticing the poor beaten meatloaf mix in the bowl, Wanda scowled and uttered a few choice curses underneath her breath. Separating the ginormous amount of meat into a relatively normal sized meatloaf and a huge meatloaf, she placed them into their respective pans and popped them into the oven. Next she threw together a salad and mixed up some mashed potatoes from a box. Dinner was made. All that was needed was the table to be set and all would be well.

Wanda headed up to her room for reasons unknown. She had some things to figure out, like why the fuck did she feel so…queer all of a sudden? She'd been around John before, and maybe it was just him. But she had always felt this way around him.

Situations like this called for female company. Wanda picked up her personal phone line and called Rogue. Situations like this warranted the degradation that calling the Institute had always warranted. The phone rang a couple of times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" An all to familiar voice, that of her best friend Rogue echoed on the other end of the line.

"Hi Rogue. It's Wanda."

"What's up?"

"I have a problem. Wow, that gives such a feeling of déjà vu. What I mean to say is that I need a woman's opinion."

"Oh really? Yah have mah attention."

"John came to live with us today?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And the thing is, I feel so strange when I'm around him. My stomach feels like it's in my feet and my heart starts beating so fast that it could give Pietro a run for his money."

Rogue laughed. "Is that all? Ah thought that this was a dire situation."

"It is! I was stupid and said that he could come live with us! And I knew that the only bedroom was right next to mine! And when I see him I have trouble breathing and I start blushing and my whole body feels queer. Am I sick or something? Do I need to come see Dr. McCoy?"

"Ah know what's wrong with yah. That's the same exact thing that happened to meh when Remy became an X-Men. Wanda, yah're in love."

Wanda gasped. "You have got to be kidding me. I most certainly am not in love with John Allerdyce! He's a…guy. You know how I feel about guys."

"Ah know, Ah know. Yah hate them and yah vowed neveh to get close. Believe meh, sugah, it's all right. Don't be afraid to feel fo' him. It's perfectly natural. And it's good for yah. Who knows, maybe if Ah hadn't fallen in love with Remy then mah powehs would still be beyond mah control. Now Ah'm free to touch."

"I know that Rogue. And he was good for you. But what happens if I'm wrong and I don't love him? What if I act upon my feelings and end up getting hurt? What then?"

"Wanda, love isn't easy. Believe meh, Ah know. But once you let yahself go, then it's like nothing yah've ever felt befo'. And yah won't regret it, Ah promise yah. Just try. Yah neveh know until yah try."

Wanda sighed heavily. "Fuck Rogue, now you've got me even more confused than before. How can I love him? I've only seen him once before in my entire life!"

"Ah don't know the answeh to that sugah. Honestly Ah don't know. But what Ah do know is that Ah have some big news fo' yah."  
  
"Wait, you're not going to go elope with Remy again, are you? Cause I don't want to cover your butt if Wolverine comes knocking on my door again at 4 a.m."

"No. Ah'm pregnant!"

Wanda, who was in the process of lighting another cigarette, dropped it onto the floor. Luckily it wasn't lit.

"You're joking me! You and Remy are seriously having a kid?"

"Yep. Ah just found out this morning. Isn't it something though? Mah life is so much betteh. Ah'm so happy. Ah mean, two years ago Ah neveh would have thought that Ah'd be able to smile and now look at meh. You should try giving happy a shot. It may be the best thing that yah've eveh done."

"I'll think on it. Talk to you later."

"Au revoir."

Wanda hung up the phone and started laughing at the sheer lunacy of her life. A couple of years ago, getting out of that asylum had been her life's goal. Now that she had accomplished it, it was overrated. In fact, there were some times that she wished to go back into the safety of her rubber walls. Life in the world seemed overrated.

A knock resounded on the door, and Wanda got off of her bed to answer it, retrieving her cigarette in the process.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Wanda."

She opened up the door and let Pietro in. "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Well that's good cause I have something to tell you."

"My girlfriend Samantha is moving in for a while because her dad is an abusive asshole."

"How long will it last this time?"

"Well, I'm betting a while because we've been going out for four months."

"Where will she sleep?"

"In my room duh."

"Should have guessed. John moved into the empty room next to mine. He quit working for Eric."

Pietro's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Pyro's living with us?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Wanda…"

"What? Come on, Pietro. He needs a place to live. And I told him all the rules. Not to mention the fact that you will get a break from procrastinating about doing the yard work because that will be his chore."

"Fine. Whatever. As long as he contributes money, then I guess that he can stay. What's for dinner?"

"Meatloaf. With salad, and mashed potatoes."

"Okay. And did I mention that your cigarette burnt itself out?" He turned around and walked away, leaving Wanda cursing over her bad luck.

Later in the night, after dinner had been eaten and it was time for bed, Wanda headed into the bathroom on her floor to shower. It had been such a queer day. Turning on the water as hot as it would go, she soaked for a while. Pietro's girlfriend had seemed like a nice girl. In fact, she and Wanda had a lot in common. Samantha had long black hair, only hers had purple streaks in it. And she wore a lot of black makeup, which accentuated the silver jewelry in her eyebrow, lip, ears, and belly button. She obviously did her shopping at Hot Topic and Rave. Her style was unique, and it really worked for her. She was hot, and definitely not the type of girl Pietro usually brought home.

Samantha was a mutant as well, only her abilities were more unusual than most mutants. She had the ability to control water in all its forms and temperatures. That very fact scared the crap out of Pyro, who spent the whole night trying to move his seat far away from hers. The power that that girl wielded was amazing. And her green eyes almost glowed due to the force of it. She could definitely give Pietro something none of the other bimbos could, and for that Wanda was sure that she would be staying around for a while.

Finally getting out of the comforting warmth the steamy bathroom and into the coolness of the hallway, Wanda was shocked to see John coming out of his bedroom, next in line.

"Hello sheila."

"John!" Wanda blushed a scarlet that put her uniforms to shame. You see, a while ago Rogue had convinced her to go shopping at Frederick's of Hollywood. The product of that was a scandalously short pair of booty shorts and a curve-hugging camisole top, all of which John was eyeing appreciatively.

"What are you doing John?"

"Oy'm just-er-going to use the bathroom?"

"Well then go!" With that Wanda walked into the room and slammed the door. To calm her nerves she smoked another cigarette, then went to bed.

That's all for the first chappie! Review me and let me know what you think of it, and don't be afraid to say what I should and shouldn't change. Thanks so much!

PS: Props to Heartsyhawk for making me post this when I wasn't sure I wanted to. Thank you so much! I owe ya one sis!

__

Eviltwinalix


	2. Samantha's Confessions

****

Hey!

ETA here with chapter two of _New Beginnings_. I really like this one, and I think it's going well. Therefore I have decided to keep it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed it!!! I hope that you liked it and keep on liking it! Onto my shoutouts:

EE's Skysong:_ Yeah, I like fluff too, only on bread with bananas. And no need for thanks on the suggestions. I was feeling slightly more insane than normal. I love the fact that you actually used the suggestions too! Keep the insanity alive!!! :)_

****

pyros-gal: _I recently discovered JONDAS too and fell in love with them. You see, although I like the ROMY couple, my heart lies with the Maximoff twins, just not together like twincest cause that's just wrong, no questions asked._

****

Ishandahalf: _I absolutely adore fun and that is exactly what JONDAS could be if you ignore all of the drama that tends to get mixed up with them. Don't get me wrong, I love angst, depression, and drama [ADD] but every once in a while you need a break from the ROMY and JONDA is absolutely perfect for that. I do miss everyone's favorite Cajun dish but Pyro makes up for it. And don't you think that it's about time Rogue is happy???_

****

Heartsyhawk: _When exactly do you plan on posting new chapters?? I mean, granted I know what's going to happen in _**24 Hours **_but I want your interpretation! And the only reason my muse ran away is cause I let Pie-Pie out of the cage and stuck my new slave Phashina into it. :)_

****

DISCLAIMER: _Um, I don't own anything other than Phashina and Heartsyhawk's other pink sock…._

****

Dedication: Although this story is dedicated to Heartsyhawk, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to EE's Skysong. This is full of insanity, just like her stories THE X-BAND and THE X-BAND PART DEUCE. _Read them!!!_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.The noise of her alarm clock jerked Wanda out of her sleep.

"Fucking A, what time is it?" She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the clock. It read 6:30 a.m. She groaned but got her rear out of bed and grabbed her work clothes before she remembered that today was her day off and she didn't have to get up this early. Then why had she set her alarm? She had to use the bathroom anyways, so she said the hell with it and got out of bed.

As she headed out of her room into the hallway she heard a horrible noise. Curious, and against her better judgement, she walked towards the source of it. At the bathroom door she stopped, and then exactly what it was came perfectly clear to her: John was singing in the shower.

Wanda giggled, completely out of character for herself, and pressed her ear against the door to better hear exactly what he was singing. When she figured it out, she nearly gagged.

"You are, moy fire. Moy one, desire. Believe, when oy say, that oy want it that way." John's horribly off-key voice was accompanied by the booming of the stereo playing, what else, but the Backstreet Boys' I Want It That Way. 

So amusing was the singing and so loud was the stereo that she couldn't hear when John shut off the water. And she definitely didn't hear when he turned the door knob until after it opened and he came waltzing into the hallway, wearing nothing but a towel and fuzzy pink bunny slippers.

This was too much to handle, and she burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Startled at the noise, John turned around and saw, much to his delight and horror, Wanda laughing at him.

"BLOODY HELL!" He screamed and accidentally dropped his towel, which instantly shut her up. She eyed him for a moment, _all_ of him, and every inch of her body was simultaneously turned on and embarrassed as hell.

"Jesus, John, put that damn thing on again!" He proceeded to do so, but not before Pyro Jr. jumped to attention, causing Wanda to blush so deeply she looked purple.

"Don't ya know that it isn't nice to surprise blokes when they're getting out of the shower? Although I have to say it is a mighty nice surprise." He eyed her appreciatively and she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

As he headed into his room, he tried desperately in his mind to sort out exactly what had just happened. he had just cooled himself off in a nice cold shower after dreaming of her in her shorty shorts and top. Next thing he knew, he was in the same predicament again, except this time…she actually saw it all.

Pyro was ashamed of Pyro Jr., although that wasn't a fact he wanted the whole world to know. Once, when the Acolytes spent their day off getting drunk as hell, they randomly decided to compare sizes. That was a disaster. Pyro was the shortest in the group, with his 9.5 inches not even standing a chance against Remy's footlong, Sabretooth's 13 inches, and Piotr's impressive 14.5 inches. Ever since then, he'd flirt shamelessly with the sheilas, but when it came to be time for some action…he'd run. He just couldn't stand it if someone laughed at it, and at him.

But even his self-proclaimed inadequacy couldn't get the image of Wanda out of his mind. Damn, she looked sexy as hell. Those shorts…and her hair all messy…and her laughter. He had never seen her laugh before. And even though it was at his expense, he wanted more. She just looked so beautiful when she laughed.

After getting dressed and drying his hair of the horrible water [which couldn't even cool him down properly] he grabbed his car keys and went downstairs into the kitchen where the object of this thoughts was currently making blueberry waffles and humming a tune while the television was blaring MTV. On it was some creepy gothic song that she was singing along to.

"The worst is over now/and we can breathe again/I wanna hold you high/you steal my pain away/There's so much left to learn/and no one left to fight/I wanna hold you high/and steal your pain." Wanda sang out in an eerily beautiful voice that was reminiscent of Amy Lee.

[A/N: Evanescence is my favorite band. The song that Wanda is singing along to is "Broken" by Seether with Amy Lee, who is the lead vocalist in the band. The song, which I don't own, is on Seether's album DISCLAIMER II and THE PUNISHER: THE ALBUM.]

Pyro leaned against the doorjamb and stared at her for a moment. Today she was wearing a red and black plaid skirt that showed off her shapely legs, a simple black tank top that showed off other assets, and thick black flip-flops. Pyro was surprised to see that she had great feet, which surprised him. He hated feet, found them so weird. It made him grossed out just looking at his own. But hers…

He shrugged and thought to himself about how he must be insane. Only he would be so crazy as to have feet be a pet peeve. [A/N: I absolutely detest feet. They are my pet peeve.] But then again, she was Wanda and he was madly in love with her. Before she could see him, he went out the door and to his car to go job hunting.

Wanda stood in the kitchen, slaving over the stove. For some reason, she felt strangely buoyant today. Everything looked different. She had started the day feeling like shit when she rolled out of bed, but ever since the incident in the hallway…It had changed her somehow. She sang in the shower, sang in her bedroom when she was getting dressed, and even forgot to have her morning cigarette. She went to pull some eggs out of the fridge to make omelettes with when she saw the pack just lying there on the kitchen table, next to the ashtray.

In a rare moment of clarity, Wanda discovered why she felt so happy. It wasn't just John, it was the fact that she didn't have that morning cigarette. She picked up the ashtray and the pack and threw them into the garbage, along with the rest of her carton she had stashed in the freezer for reasons unknown. That settled, she turned around to get the eggs when she saw Samantha enter the kitchen.

"Samantha, what's wrong?" Wanda had noticed the puffy eyes and lack of sleep so obviously on the girl that she just knew something was wrong.

"Wanda? What are you doing up so early? I thought that you would be asleep. Everyone else is, except for Pietro. He left for work already." She sniffled and shuffled over to the coffee maker, where a fresh pot was just waiting to be drunk. She poured herself a mug of straight black coffee and sat down at the table.

"Samantha, are you alright?"

"No, Wanda, I'm not alright."

A worried look crossed Wanda's face. It was amazing how she could shoulder the responsibility, the worry, for a household of people. Sometimes it really blew her mind. Wanda turned off the stove and put a waffle on a plate, then went to sit down.

"Mind telling me about it?" She pushed the plate towards Samantha, who grudgingly accepted it and stared at it for a moment.

"I'm pregnant." With those two dreaded words she broke down into tears again.

Wanda gasped. "You are? Are you sure? How did this happen?"

"I honestly don't know how, since I'm not stupid and I know the risks that come with having sex. I always, always make sure that Pietro wore a condom, and I was on the pill for three years because I've had really bad cramps. I know that it's Pietro's kid too, because when he first met me…lets just say that I had ran away from home. My dad is an asshole who liked to beat me and insult me the worst way how. He always used to accuse me of doing stuff that I didn't, and I had had enough. It was graduation day, which of course he ruined by coming in during the middle of the ceremony, drunk as hell and yelling about how my mother had left him and how I was a no-good slut. Being salutatorian, I had already received my diploma. I was so embarrassed that I ran away."

"Oh Samantha, I had no idea." Wanda felt sympathy for the poor girl, who obviously had had a shitty life. "But how did you meet Pietro?"

"I went to my mothers house here in Bayville. You see, she left when I was just a little girl. We were the happy family in Connecticut, or so it seemed. It turns out that he had been beating her too. She tried desperately to get me back but Dad kept moving me around the country and he never told me where she lived. I just wanted to get away, and it was chance that brought me here. When I found her, it was one of the happiest days of my life.

Anyway, I was working at this little café called The Moonflower when I noticed that this guy kept coming in. Every day for a month he came in at 7 am and ordered a milkshake. Then he finally talked to me and told me his name was Pietro. He asked me out and I said yes. About a month into the relationship, three months ago, I gave up my virginity to him. We got engaged last month and I found out that I was pregnant a week ago. He doesn't know, and that's why I moved in here."

"Wait a minute, you mean that you and Pietro are engaged? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't mean to break the news to everyone until Thanksgiving."

"That's in a week. What happened to your mom?"

"Dad found out that I came down here and broke into her house. It turns out that he was part of the Mafia and when she called the cops, the FBI showed up instead to arrest him. They apparently did a huge raid of the house in Connecticut and discovered files on his laptop detailing each and every member. They busted all of them. So for her own protection mom went into the witness protection program. I didn't want to leave so they created a whole new identity for me too. It keeps me safe."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll keep my secrets, both of them. I need you to, for the safety of my unborn baby, your niece or nephew. Don't tell anyone what I just told you. Not even Pietro knows."

"Why did you tell me?" Wanda looked bewildered, astounded.

"Because for some reason I trust you. The ability to control water isn't my only ability. I'm an empath as well."

Wanda pondered this for a moment. How could an almost complete stranger trust her? It was baffling.

"Pietro must really love you then."

"Pardon?"

"Samantha, do you realize that for Pietro a long term relationship lasts a week, if even that? And from what I hear he courted you for a month, dated you for four, and has been engaged to you too. He loves you Sam, and I hope that you can change him for the better."

"I hope so too Wanda."

****

So, what did you think? Was it good, or was it bad? Was it happy, or was it sad? You tell me in a review, cause I know that you can see the happy little blue button that says 'review'. Hear it call to you? "REVIEW ME!"

That's all for now!

ETA


	3. Wanda and Rogue

__

Hey everyone!

Thanks so much for reviewing me! Shoutouts to the following peeps:

****

Evil-Bunny-Leader:_ Thanks so much! You know, I wasn't too sure if people would like it, but you totally proved me wrong._

****

EE's Skysong:_ Insanity is liberating, isn't it? And thanks for the ideas for Le Cahier._

****

Ishandahalf: _I know, isn't she lucky? The only thing better is waking up next to Remy. winks And are you psychic? Because if you are maybe you can see what's coming next…_

****

Stalker Gal:_ Thanks, I will._

****

Heartsyhawk: _Honestly, well, I went off on a tangent. And do you honestly think I'll tell you if he's dying?_

****

Pyro Lady:_ Hey, you're English is pretty good. I know Americans whose families were born and raised here for generations and they still can't get the hang of it._

****

Moonlight152: _Thanks I will._

It took Wanda a while to rise from the kitchen table. She was still stunned by the news. Pietro, a father? Herself, an aunt? Samantha, a mother? Well, after careful consideration, she could see it. Samantha did work at a daycare center. Wanda could totally picture her as a mother, but not the soccer mom type. She'd be the one who took her child school shopping at Hot Topic, encouraging her to listen to Goth music, and giving her patchouli oil in her Christmas stockings.

But then again, being a mother did change things. It was possible, considering that the poor kid's father was Pietro, that it could be a preppy. Wanda gagged. Imagine poor Samantha taking that child shopping at Abercrombie, Limited Too, and Old Navy. Either way, it was pretty much guaranteed that the child was going to be dysfunctional.

I need a cigarette, she thought to herself. Wait a minute, I quit. So what the hell am I going to do to calm my nerves??

Almost on cue, the phone rang. Wanda knew who it was without even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey Rogue."

"Hi Wanda. How did yah know that it was meh?"

"Lucky guess."

"Do you want to go out with meh?"

"Honey, as much as I love you, you are married and pregnant. And so not my type."

"Wanda, Ah love you too. In fact, you are the sexiest person alive."

Wanda smiled. "Let me guess, Remy is there."

"Yes, of course Ah'll come over and fuck your brains off."

Wanda heard a distinctly Cajun voice in the background. "Bu' chere, Remy t'ought dat y' loved him. Why y' be cheating on him?"

"Cause, sex with a woman is so much more interesting."

Wanda laughed. She could almost see the look of horror on Remy's face. "Chere, y' cheating on Remy avec une fille? Pourquoi?"

"Cause it's funny to see your face when Ah tell yah that. And it's only Wanda."

"Oh, d'accord."

"So Wanda, do yah wanna come baby shopping with meh?"

"Sure. I'll be over in a few. I need to talk to you anyway."

"Ooh, Ah smell gossip."

"Not gossip, a fucking scandal. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Wanda hung up and went up to her room and got her keys. As she headed downstairs to leave, she saw Pietro leave the bathroom. She sighed as she realized that soon, too soon, he'd come to know what she already knew. And honestly she had no idea how he'd react. He'd changed so much lately, or at least according to everyone who knew him. Who knew what the future would bring?

She went to her car and started the engine. As she peeled out of the driveway, she reflected upon how her life would soon be changing. There would be a baby in the house. She'd be an aunt. And, horror of horrors, she'd be a sister in law. Needing some mood music, she popped in her favorite c.d., the Punisher soundtrack and skipped ahead to song 15, 'Born to Violence'. It was great destressing music and it cleared her head.

In no time at all she was at the Institute, and witnessing something extremely hilarious. Remy was hiding in a tree for some reason, and Logan had his claws out ripping apart the poor tree. Even funnier was the fact that he had pink hair. In fact, Logan with pink hair was almost as amusing as John in fuzzy pink bunny slippers. She parked her car and went to go see what all of the commotion was about.

"Logan James Howlett, you let mah husband out of that tree right now!" Rogue screamed at him. "And Remy Etienne LeBeau, how dare yah put pink hair dye in Logan's shampoo? That just ain't right!"

"Get your ass down here bub so I can make you into my favorite meal: Swiss cheese, Cajun style." Logan snarled and once more began viciously attacking the tree.

"Hey Rogue."

"Hi Wanda. The men are being pig headed idiots." Rogue smiled, then whispered into Wanda's ear. "Play along with meh!"

She shouted "Oh yes Wanda! Oh yes!" Rogue then proceeded to wrap her arms lovingly around the other girls neck. "Of course Ah'll run off t' Vegas with yah and marry yah! Ah love yah!"

Wanda tried to suppress a giggle, but she wrapped her arms around Rogue's waist and looked lovingly into her eyes. "Oh baby! What would I do without you?"

Then the strangest thing happened. They pulled a Madonna/Britney. [For all of you who don't know, it was at that awards show where Madonna kissed Britney Spears.] Both Remy and Logan stared at the two girls.

"Chere…" Remy screamed and fell out of the tree. "Merde! Pourquoi elle?"

Logan's eyes kept jumping from Rogue to Wanda back to Rogue, and he seemed terribly confused. "Stripes? When did you turn gay?"

Rogue winked at Wanda and they untangled themselves. Rogue then grabbed Wanda's hand and whispered almost inaudibly "Now for la piece de resistance."

"Come on Wanda. We need to go baby shopping or this poor little thing will be born and have nothing to cover its bare backside."

The two walked away to Wanda's car, and they could hear the sounds of Logan snarling and running after Remy, who was still trying to figure out how any woman could leave him for another woman.

Once they were in the car, they both started laughing uncontrollably.

"So, Rogue, are you just going to leave them like that?"

"They'll be fine. Remy knows that Ah only love him."

"So where did you want to go?"

"The mall of course. Ah need to get baby stuff, and a lot of it. Ah've got a list that Ah got off of the internet, some parentin' website."

"Can I see it? I might have future use of it."

Rogue gasped. "Yah're pregnant?"

"No, Pietro's fiancée Samantha is." She started the car and tore out of the driveway while Rogue gasped her chest, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Yah've got to be kiddin' meh. Pietro's engaged? And she's pregnant? How much dope did yah smoke to come up with that one?"

"I stopped smoking, remember? And I wish I was kidding but I'm not."

If Rogue had been standing, she would have fallen to the ground.

Meanwhile, John was combing Bayville for possible jobs. Every place that he had been to so far had rejected him. Was it so obvious that he was a mutant? Or was it that they didn't like his obsession with the lovely fire? He didn't know.

Once again, John passed a shady building that had a help wanted ad up. How many times he had passed it, he didn't know. What the hell, it did need help. He pulled his car into the parking lot and walked into the building.

What he saw there boggled his eyes. Inside looked expensive, very expensive. There were comfortable chairs surrounding circular tables, and a bar the length of the room encompassed one wall. There was a stage at the very end of the room. It looked like, for all intents and purposes, a high class strip club.

Sensing his mistake immediately, he turned around to leave when he saw the sexiest woman he had ever seen. [Other than Wanda in her undies, of course.] She was staring at him appraisingly, and in a way that he had stared at many a female. It unnerved him, and he moved to leave again when she blocked his exit.

"You're hired." She said in a low, rich, utterly captivating voice. She moved into the light and John got a full view of her.

She screamed "SEX" from every cell in her body. Even when she was only wearing a white tank top and low slung blue jeans with flip flops did she scream it. Her short crimson hair was spiked, and her ears were adorned with various silver hoops in different sizes.

"The name's Howlett. Ashley Howlett. You may call me Asher. Your name is?" She prodded his arm and he came out of the stupor her very presence put him into.

"Erm, moy name's St. John Allerdyce. And Oy was just looking for a job."

"Well, you've got one. Do you want it?"

"Erm, what exactly do you do here?"

"We are a club for women. Specifically we are called Z. We are tasteful. You will never be required to completely strip naked. We pay well, with a full benefits package. And you only have to work four nights a week. How does that sound?"

"Well, Oy don't rightly know. A strip club? Me? Oy'm not the kind of guy that you'd expect to find working at these kind of places…"

Asher smiled. "Oh, don't be nervous. I know that I kind of came on strong but we're desperate. How about this. Work just one night for us, tonight, just to try it out. I'll pay you $1000 for it. And if you like, well, you can continue to work for us. If you don't, well, we forget about you and you forget about us. What do you say?"

"Will you seriously pay me $1000 to work one night?"

"Yep. So will you do it?"

"Oy suppose so…"

__

That's the end of chapter three. Hope you like it! And to my sister: Do you recognize the new OC?

The rest of my readers: Did you pick up on my plot twists???

Thanks for reading1

ETA


	4. The Full Monty, or John's First Day At W...

__

Hey!

OMG I'm so exited by the reviews that I got! :) Hence, I decided to give all of you Romy lovers and Jonda lovers something to celebrate about: John's first night at work! Hope you likes! A shout out to my reviewers first though:

****

EE's Skysong: _No, I don't mind. Now think closely skysong: SHE HAS THE SAME LAST NAME AS LOGAN!_

****

Heartsyhawk: _She's cool and she's supposed to be the bane of your existence. YES! You are the first to get my wrench! And I'm your twin, we are supposed to share everything. Besides, nothing else fit there properly. And it is a bit AU so if I wanna I'll make John work at a strip club. I thought that you'd appreciate the gesture. Who else has a strip club named after them? pouts You know what? I'll change its name to the Skysong. SO THERE!!!_

****

untouchable hexing witch:_ Thank you so much for reviewing! Look everyone! It's a new reviewer! She gets a cookie!_

****

Evil-bunny-leader: _I haven't yet read Jackie Collins but I will soon, I promise! Thanks for enjoying the Rogue/Wanda kiss. I thought it was fucking hilarious! ;)_

****

Ishandahalf: _See, I can't give you the address cause then every horny girl and even some horny guys would over run the place and poor John will feel even more…um…**inadequate**._

__

Another note: I would like to state, cause I can't remember if I did before, that this is slightly AU. And the rating may go up in later chapters cause I can't keep the raunchiness pg. It's not my fault. I fully blame Cody.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or The Full Monty.

John stood in Remy's bedroom, nervous as hell. He kept flicking his lighter on and off, and every once in a while he would make a fire sculpture of Wanda's face. He was scared as hell because soon, in an hour, he had to go to his first night at work.

"John, what de hell crawled up yo' ass and died homme?"

"Remy, you know that job that oy told you oy got today?"

"Oui. Quoi?"

"Oy didn't tell you everything."

Remy smirked, then he grimaced in pain. His left eye was black and blue, but he was lucky he got out with his life and manhood intact. As soon as he figured out who the hell was the ane fute [smart-ass or dumb ass, I can't remember. And the damn accents didn't work!] who put that hair dye in Logan's shampoo bottle, they'd feel his bowstaff up their ass. That was, if he was feeling nice.

"So, mon ami, what more be there to tell? Unless, o'course, y' forgot t' tell Remy that y' work at a strip club."

John blushed forty different shades of scarlet that Wanda would have envied.

"Mon dieu! Y' seriously working at a strip club?"

"Yes, but oy need the money! They're paying me $1000 to strut moy stuff for one night!"

Remy whistled. "Dis Remy's gotta see. Come on, mon ami, Remy'll go wit' y' t' y' firs' day o' work. Lemme leave Rogue a note."

"Oy hope Wanda realizes what she's making me do."

"Wait un minute, de femme tol' y' t' work at a strip club?"

"No, the sheila on'y told me to get a job. And no where else was hiring. What the bloody hell was I supposed to do?"

"Come on, mon ami, let's get y' t' work."

The two men went to John's car and proceeded to drive to Club Zee, or as John felt like referring to it, hell. Once inside the building, they were promptly bombarded by a horde of gorgeous women.

"Which one of you is St. John Allerdyce?" A voice called out, which sounded vaguely familiar. "Oh yeah, you." Asher walked up to the two men. "And who's your friend here?"

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Remy LeBeau."

"Well, well well. We're short a man, so do you wanna earn an easy thou?"

"Excusez-moi? Remy be a married homme wit' a pregnant wife at home. He on'y came to offer moral support t' his bes' friend John."

Asher smiled. "Free liquor."

"Dis homme be in."

The women took the two men backstage, where they proceeded to costume them as police officers, complete with night sticks and hats.

"Oh merde. Oh merde."

"Remy, would it hurt you much to shut the fuck up? And this fucking G-string itches. How the hell do women survive with an itty bitty string shoved up their asses?"

"Dese costumes leave Remy in no doubt o' what the hell dese femmes want us t' do. Remember when we got drunk at de Acolytes base? And we watched de Full Monty?'

John blanched. "And we were convinced that we could do it better than some fat Irishmen?"

"I think dat dey want us t' do de full monty."

"Oy Asher! We need some shots! And fast!"

She came over with a tray and two bottles of Jack Daniels. "What's wrong boys?"

"Ah, mon ami Jacques." Remy grabbed the bottle and with one smooth motion removed the cap and guzzled half of it.

"Please tell me Asher, for the love of fire, that you won't make me do the Full Monty."

She smiled. "Yep. It's the Full Monty night. I assume you know the dance?"

"Oui, bu' there ain't no way in hell dat Remy's doing this sober."

"That's just fine Remy. Are you two ready for the practice run?"

"Oy suppose."

Meanwhile, Wanda and Rogue were sitting in Wanda's car, trying to figure out what to do with themselves that night, seeing as it was a Friday night and they were two very hot women.

They drove past a building with a large crowd of cars around it. Curious, they decided to stop and see what all of the fuss was about.

"Come on Wanda, Ah wanna see!"

"Alright already! Jesus! Rogue LeBeau, you are the most crabby person that I have ever met in my entire life. Or maybe it's that spawn of Gambit that's in your stomach. I don't know.'

"Definitely Gambit's spawn. Do you think there's a back door weh could sneak into or something?"

"If there isn't then I can make one."

As it turns out, the two didn't need to sneak in. The congregation of women had 'mysteriously' forgotten their I.D.'s. And you needed to be at least eighteen with an I.D. to get in. Rogue and Wanda passed through the door and walked in.

"Damn Rogue. I've heard of this place. It's a strip club. A strip club for women. Hence, the males take their clothes off."

"Oohh, naked men and liquor. What else could a girl want? And it's full monty night."

"Full Monty? They're seriously going to bare all?"

"Yep. With that little dance from the movie and everything."

Rogue went to go find them a seat in the crowded hall and Wanda went to go get drinks, a virgin pina colada for Rogue since she was pregnant and a Mai Tai for herself. What the hell, she was feeling reckless so she got a screwdriver as well.

"Rogue, you are so driving. There is no way that I'm gonna be sober."

"Damn this pregnancy! If Ah wasn't pregnant we'd have to call John or Remy to drag our drunk asses home."

Little did they know that the objects of their affections were behind the stage, waiting the longest minute of their lives for the show to begin. How they'd make it through, they never knew. The music cued, and the show began.

Wanda and Rogue were hollering at the tops of their lungs as the guys pants, shirts, belts, shoes, and socks came off. They were left in nothing but red leather G-strings and their hats. They turned around, shaking their very cute asses, and took off their hats.

"Ooh, Rogue, here it comes. I just can't help but think that there is something very familiar about those two in the center."

"Ah know. Ah just can't put a finger on it."

The music blared, and the G-strings came off, leaving only their hats covering their equipment. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they turned around.

"Remy, is that who oy think it is?" John asked through gritted teeth.

The hats came flying off to raucous applause, catcalls, and many "Can I get you number hotstuff?"s. Then they heard a screech.

"REMY?"

"MON DIEU, ROGUE?" Remy gasped and started cursing in French.

"JOHN?" Another inquisitive voice called out.

"BLOODY HELL! WANDA!"

__

He he he. So what did you think? A naked John and a naked Remy, both in the same chappie! No need for thanks, your review will suffice. I slaved my ass off writing you a second chapter in two days, so the least you can do is review! Thanks!

EviltwinAlix


	5. Conflicts

__

Hello to all of my readers!

I should give you a bit of an advanced warning here. I'm feeling a bit…ok, a lot depressed. It's not my fault if this chapter reflects that. I tried to make it a happy ass whooping, but alas! If I failed let me know in a review. Speaking of reviews…

****

EE's Skysong: _Well, this chapter is only a bitch to write cause I'm depressed and try writing something happy when you are depressed. It doesn't work too well, believe me._

****

Evil-Bunny-Leader: _Did I mention to you that I love the new name? I totally know what you mean…_

****

Pyro Lady: _Thank you! I love you too for reviewing! As for those translations…_

****

9.5"=24.13 cm footlong [12"]=30.48 cm 13"=33.02 cm 14.5"=36.83 cm

Heartsyhawk: _Okay. I'm falling again…please help me to stand. I need my therapist._

****

Psycho88: _Thanks! Evanescence rules!_

****

Ishandahalf: _I'm drooling too! Maybe some hotties will help to cheer me up…And I don't think that I'm-my bad I mean Rogue is ready to part with Remy's manhood yet._

****

Untouchable hexing witch: _Trouble??? Well…maybe._

****

ASGT and Kat Maximoff: _Yeah, I think I will make major ass whooping occur. Maybe it will help cheer me up. Or maybe I just need to get smashed beyond belief. I don't know._

****

Totally Obsessed47: _Thank you and I will._

So once again I warn you…happy when you're depressed is an oxymoron. And writing happy when you're depressed is hard. Damn hard. Should even be an Olympic sport.

Wanda looked up at the stage and her hands started to glow blue. She started to shake violently, and she was clenching her teeth and her fists. Recognizing the warning signs, Rogue grabbed her arm and proceeded to pull her outside of the club, into the crisp night air.

"Sugah, yah need ta chill. Yah can't kick his ass inside the club. Use yah brain. Wait until they get outside." Rogue took some deep, calming breaths. It was bad to get this riled up, very bad. Especially when she was pregnant. Lord knows she didn't want anything to happen to the baby.

Wanda didn't seem to hear her. She was lost inside her head, not seeming to give a damn about the outside world. Inside of her head was safe. And the conversation went something like this…

Damnit, how the hell could I let myself believe that I loved him? I didn't even know the guy!

_Yet you do love him._

No I don't!

_Yes you do! If you don't then why are you so mad over this?_

I'm not mad! I just can't believe that after I would be so kind as to let him live in my house he goes and strips! Onstage! For a bunch of horny middle aged soccer moms!

_Well, in all fairness, you did tell him to get a job_.

Well not something like this!

_Are you jealous?_

Jealous? Why? I have nothing to be jealous over. I mean, it's not like we're dating or something.

_But you want to._

Yes I want to! Is that so horrible? To want a relationship? I've never even dated a guy before!

_And you want to date him. But why?_

I don't know.

_You who thought that you had all of the answers._

But I don't know anything! I don't understand why I feel this way, why the hell my life is so fucked up!

_You blame your father._

He has nothing to do with this!

_Don't fool yourself. He has everything to do with this. He changed your life. Only you can be the deciding factor if whether that change was for the worse or for the better._

Who the fuck are you anyway? And why the fuck should I listen to you?

Wanda snapped out of her reverie and looked at the side door, which Remy and John were exiting. Not thinking, just feeling, she ran to John. Before either of them knew what was happening she kissed him. Not a shy peck on the cheek, not a gentle caress on the mouth, but a full-on French kiss, tongue and all. The force of the kiss startled them both.

When they finally separated, John had trouble breathing. He just stared at Wanda for a moment, unable to think, to do anything other than stare. She, on the other hand, looked over briefly at Rogue and Remy, who wasn't faring so well.

"What the fuck were yah thinking? Yah stupid swamp rat! How the hell can yah just strip off all of yah clothes and dance around in front of someone who isn't meh?"

"Bu' chere-"

"Don't yah dare 'bu' chere' meh yah stupid lousy son of a thief! How dare yah? Am Ah not good enough for yah? Or is it because Ah'm pregnant? What the fuck is it with chauvinist males having to have sex constantly and leaving their poor wives ta carry around their spawn for nine months and spend agonizing hours giving birth to it? Not to mention the eighteen years it takes ta raise the damn thing. Yah know what Remy? Ah've had enough. Yah're sleeping on the couch. That is, if Ah don't let Logan after yah first. Yah know what, that's what Ah'll do. Yah deserve it."

"Cherie, s'il vous plait. Don' do dis t' Remy." He whined and looked up at her with a puppydog face. He whimpered on the scowl on her face.

"It ain't gonna work this time."

"Damn chere, bu' Remy didn't want t'. He on'y went wit' Johnny boy so dat he could see all of de fun. Dat horrid femme Asher made m'! She gave me a t'ousand dollars and free liquor. Y'know dat Remy can't ignore his ami Jack!"

"Yeah, well, ignore this!" She looked over at the door, around which was piled some various cleaning implements. Rogue grabbed the broom and proceeded to chase Remy around the parking lot, smacking him in the ass a lot until he jumped into the passenger side seat of Wanda's car.

Rogue marched up to Wanda with a death glare on her face. Wanda laughed, a genuine, whole hearted laugh.

"Yes, Rogue, you can borrow my car. No, you may not shove it up your husband's ass. Remember, you love him. And he is the father of your child. At the very least you should keep him alive for the kids sake." She handed Rogue the keys.

Rogue smirked. "Oh, he'll live. Ah'm not done with him yet." Noticing that Remy was staring out the window at them, she kissed Wanda again. The horrified expression that was once again on his face made everyone who could see it laugh.

"Oh, who am Ah kiddin'? Ah love that stupid swamp rat. Ah forgive him. Just as long as he promises neveh to do that dance again, except for meh of course." She hugged Wanda goodbye and hopped into the car, speeding off back to the institute.

Wanda was left with only John, and no car, and she realized that too late to take it back.

"Oh shit."

"Well, Wanda, Oy could give you a ride home. That is, if you want me to."

"Sure John. It's pretty dark, and I don't feel like walking anyway."

The ride home was full of uncomfortable silence, in which Wanda was berating herself. Why had she kissed him? She didn't want a relationship with him, at least right now. So why did she lead him on? It was all very confusing, and was something that would be sorted out tomorrow. She needed to sleep on it.

In fact, she was still thinking on it as she walked up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door, she got a surprise.

"Goddamnit!" She shrieked when she turned on the lights. There was someone sitting on her bed. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was her twin brother, Pietro.

"She told me." Pietro said, quietly. He was holding something in his hand. When she walked over to see, she identified it as a picture frame. Looking at it for a moment, she felt incredibly sad. It was her family, at least biologically. It was Christmastime by the looks of it. She and Pietro were sitting on Santa Claus's lap, and her parents were standing behind him. Everyone looked so happy, so…she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"So do you know what you're going to do?" She asked him.

"I'm gonna marry her. I was always planning to do that anyway. I just wasn't expecting this so soon."

"That's not what's got you upset."

Pietro sighed and turned to look at her, with tears making his already brilliantly blue eyes sparkle deceptively. "What if I'm like him?"

"You won't be."

"But how do you know that?"

"Believe me, I just know. You'll be better. You have his mistakes to learn from."

"I do, don't I? Wanda, what's happened to you?"

"I don't know Pie. I think that I'm just growing up."

"Maybe we all are." Pietro got up and left her room, leaving Wanda with a lot more to think and worry about. One thing, one phrase kept running through her mind: _He changed your life. Only you can be the deciding factor if whether that change was for the worse or for the better._

__

Ok, this totally went off on a different tangent then it was supposed to. Let me know, in a review of course, if you liked!

EviltwinAlix


	6. Losing Virginity

__

Hello to my readers!

****

Ishandahalf:_ Thanks for the encouragement! Yeah, Wanda does do angst well. And the reason Rems can't strip and dance for you is that he is married. To someone else. Rogue specifically. [I'm so sorry! Believe me, I feel your pain!]_

****

Evil-Bunny-Leader: _Thanks. I hate getting random letters too. Once I got one from some crackpot church with a Jesus prayer mat in it. [Through the tangible mail.] They said to do some crackpot thing with it, and I did for shits and giggles and a fuzzy navel. His eyes moved! I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol impairing my system or not, so I just burned it._

****

Pyro Lady: _I know that 24.13 cm seems like a good size to you, but in America we have a saying: The bigger the better._

****

Heartsyhawk: _Check your email, I sent you a copy of the homework._

****

EE's Skysong: _First, I'm just gonna call you Skysong from now on, m'kay? And I'll get someone else to cheer me up. Maybe Pie. That would be hot._

****

Psycho88: _Thank you! So much!_

****

Rouge Le Beau13: _hey, a new reviewer! Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll go to 20, I'm not sure. But this is a trilogy you know. Did you know that in French your name means Red the Handsome?_

****

Untouchable Hexing Witch: _You're just untouchable from now on, m'kay? And I feel bad for Remy but not too bad. He did strip, ya know. And he was sober when he made the decision…._

Now it's later in the day and I just got home from work. I'm tired, cranky, and irritable. Life sucks. So in revenge for the shitty hand I was dealt, I'm gonna insert some citrus. Mmmm….citrus! Yay! And almost completely without warning! Hope y'all like lemonade!

****

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOMEWHAT EXPLICIT CITRUS. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT CITRUS IS, IT IS SEX. YES, THERE WILL BE SEX. I'LL TRY TO DO IT TASTEFULLY. BUT I'M WARNING YOU. THERE IS SEX. IF THE WORD MAKES YOU SQUEAMISH, STOP READING RIGHT NOW. I'M SERIOUS. DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU GET GROSSED OUT OR TURNED ON!!!! ;)

.::Story time!::.

Wanda watched as her brother exited her bedroom and sighed. She felt for him, really she did. Apparently he liked this girl a lot and he was scared about becoming a daddy. It seemed surreal, like she was watching her life from one of those crappy reality t.v. shows that Todd was addicted to.

What she wanted, what she needed, was someone to hold her. And she knew just who to go to. John's room was right next to hers. Her stomach felt queasy, and she was sweating, but she knew what she wanted.

Am I ready? She asked her mind again.

__

Are you?

I don't know.

__

Wanda, I'm not going to lie to you. The first time hurts. It isn't romantic, or special, and you will regret it. It's not pretty. Practice makes perfect. The best thing that you can do for yourself is to let it be with someone you love.

Wanda was silent for a moment. This would be the biggest thing in her life. And she didn't doubt for a second the words her mind spoke. Should she? Shouldn't she?

I think I will.

__

I know that you will.

Who are you?

__

You'll know in time.

Drawn by something that she couldn't understand, she walked out of her bedroom. Why did she let John come here in the first place? And what had been changing in her, even before he was here? She hated these emotions, this feeling. It was so much better to be numb, to be separate from the world. There she didn't have to face what she was about to do.

She stood in front of John's door, breathing heavily. Then slowly, hesitantly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

He opened it and smiled.

"Ello Wanda."

"Hey John."

She walked forward, slowly, and looked up at him. He took her hand and led her into the room, which had been changed subtly into a guy space. Everything screamed guy, from the pile of underwear on the dresser to the dirty clothes on the floor. She smiled.

"So, this is what a guy's room looks like, huh?"

"You've never seen one?"

"I don't count my brother as a guy."

John snorted in mirth. "So what's up?"

"John, do you love me?"

He was silent for a moment, then looked up at her, his blue eyes full of sincerity. "Oy love you Wanda. That's why Oy moved in here. To be closer to you."

"But we've never even met."

"Ever since that bloody sentinel attack, oy couldn't get you out of moy head. Oy saw you, so angry, so tortured, so beautiful, and Oy couldn't help moyself. Oy had to find out who you were."

"John, I saw you too. And it was then that I started changing. For some reason, I don't know, I remembered you. And for an even more inexplicable reason, I fell in love with you too."

"How in the bloody hell did this happen? We don't even know each other."

"Damned if I know."

"So what should we do?"

In response she kissed him, long and sweetly on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

"But Wanda, Oy don't know if we should. What if it gets weird?"

"So what? We're only young once. And…I've never done it. I'm kinda curious as to what all of the fuss is about."

"Are you sure?"

"John…stop questioning me. If I get uncomfortable I'll hex your ass through your window."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly on her red lips. She sighed and leaned in closer to him. He gently unbuttoned her shirt and closed his bedroom door.

.::THE NEXT MORNING::.

Rapid pounding on the door woke the sleeping couple up. John, with lipstick smeared all over his face, grasped around for his boxers. He pulled them on and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw Pietro on the other side.

"Bloody fuck! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Do you know where Wanda is? I can't find her."

John blushed slightly and came out into the hallway. Luckily his bed couldn't be seen easily from his door.

"Umm, mate…."

"Listen John, do you or don't you know where she is? I need to talk to her! Now!"

The door opened and out came Wanda. Her black hair was mussed, she was wearing John's boxers and her bra, and she had a contented little smile on her face.

"Wanda!" Both men said abruptly, Pietro practically shrieking.

"Dear god. Pietro? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, but obviously you're busy. Jesus Christ, put on a shirt or something!"

"Let me borrow yours?"

Grumbling and still shocked over seeing what had obviously happened between the two, he pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her.

"You're only getting it because I really don't need the image of my sister in a bra ingrained in my brain."

At that very moment Toad had hopped up the stairs, looking for Wanda as well. When he saw her, half naked and holding her brothers shirt, he got a dreamy look on his face.

"TOAD! YOU LITTLE AMPHIBINOUS BRAT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Wanda screamed and hexed him down the stairs, pulling on the shirt in the process. "So what did you need Pie?"

"I need you to help me plan my wedding."

To Wanda, this didn't come as a surprise, but to John it was completely new. He started gagging or coughing, no one was quite sure.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, sheila, Oy'm fine. Oy'll leave you and your brother alone for a while."

"Alright. See you later." She kissed him and he walked back into his room.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What do you mean?" The two headed downstairs into the kitchen, where Wanda proceeded to make coffee and blueberry muffins from scratch.

"This Suzy homemaker shit that you've been doing lately. And what was that with Pyro?"

"We slept together. And I don't regret it at all."

"Wanda! Come on!"

She turned around and faced her livid brother. "Listen Pie, I'm a big girl now."

"But I'm your brother. I should go up there and kick his lily white ass!"

"I'm not nine years old anymore. I don't need you to protect me."

"But I need to protect you. It makes me feel like I'm needed."

"You are needed. Samantha needs you. Your baby needs you."

"I know. And I need you."

"So you're seriously going through with it?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna marry her. I love her."

"And I love him Pie."

"I know."

They hugged tightly, not wanting to let go and lose each other once again.

When Samantha and John came downstairs five minutes later, that was how they found the twins.

.::End Chapter::.

__

So sorry for the horrible chapter. It really sucked major balls, didn't it? I'm in my angsty mood right now. But on the plus side, I heard from someone that I didn't think I'd hear from in a while. And I've really enjoyed reading Skysong's story The X Band: Part Deuce. It's funny as hell and I've got myself and my OC in it! happy dance

I've got a song that I want to share with y'all. It's called "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee. [The lead singer from Evanescence who I totally love. I mean like seriously love. Even though I'm a girl. I know, it scares me too.]

Here it is, I hope ya likes!

ETA

PS: Review me!! And send me an email with your OC's. I need them, you'll find out why later.

****

Seether featuring Amy Lee

****

Broken

  
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore 


	7. Revelations Part One

__

Hallo all!

__

I've finally decided to buckle down and write a new chapter! You see, there's this really hot foreign exchange student named Raphael in my French class, and I've so fallen in love! The way he speaks French puts Remy to shame, and he's just so…..mmnn mmnnn mmnnn mmnnn good! So from now on I'm taken. Sorry A.J., but you're just shit outta luck!

Anyways, I've had a brain fart and lost my little book where I write all of my responses to my reviewers. I know that **EE's Skysong**, **Pyro Lady**_, and_ **Heartsyhawk **_read me. If I forgot you, please forgive me!_

Hope you enjoy the chapter! Review me with what you think!

EviltwinAlix

Eight months had passed since that week, eight magical months that Wanda had spent with John, learning, exploring, feeling. So many things had happened since that March, many things that both exited and frightened Wanda.

For instance, Rogue had given birth to her and Remy's daughter Christie Angele a few weeks ago, on October 4Th. It was comical to the extreme to see Remy LeBeau in the maternity ward, passing out pink bubble gum cigars that read "It's a girl!" You see, he had read somewhere in one of the hundreds of baby books he had bought that tobacco and secondhand smoke were bad for infants. He had quit cold turkey, instantly. And when she came a month early he was nervous as hell. He did nothing but sit by Rogue, holding her hand, and he had vowed that if she and the baby made it through this alive he'd donate a million dollars to the starving children in Africa. Needless to say, there were some very happy African children out there. Where he had procured a million dollars Rogue hadn't asked.

Pietro and Samantha had also gotten married in June. It was strange to see him with a golden ring on his finger, his heart belonging to only one woman. They were happy, Remy and Rogue were happy, and John and Wanda were happy. The busses of contentment in air could almost make you sick.

Anyway, off of that tangent, Wanda and John were celebrating their seven month anniversary. He had taken her to a picnic in the park and they were now cuddled on the blanket, enjoying each other's company.

"Wanda, love, do you love me?" John asked, whispering huskily into her ear as they stared up into the dusky violet sky, watching the sun set.

Wanda grinned and her heart skipped a beat. "You know that I love you John. If I didn't then I wouldn't have let you fuck me the second day that I knew you. But since you probably have some male issues and you need me to reassure you, then I will. I love you, you stupid pyromaniac Aussie." She licked her lips at the sound of her words. Even now, after seven months, it still felt strange to say them. It gave her an indescribable thrill to be with him, even when it was like this and they were just lying together, doing nothing. She looked over and stared deep into the ocean blue of her lover's eyes.

"Oy know you love me. But do you really love me?" A faint hint of something indescribable twitched at the corner of his lips, and she sighed in contentment.

"John, what's all this about? Why all of a sudden are you questioning me?"

"Look up sheila."

When she did so, she gasped. Up in the sky, written in a deep red shade of fire, were the words "Wanda, will you marry me?" Tears came to eyes, and she buried her face into his chest and murmured something.

"What was that love? Oy can't hear you when you're speaking to moy nipple." John looked nervous and scared that she was reacting like this. He hadn't meant to make her cry. That was the last thing he wanted. He dropped a light kiss on top of her lovely black head of hair.

"I said YES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, loud enough for the whole park to hear. "YES! I LOVE YOU SAINT JOHN ALLERDYCE! I WILL MARRY YOU! I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW!"

John laughed out loud in relief and Wanda pouted. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Damn straight, Oy'm laughing at you."

"Why you idiot Aussie!" She tackled him, and the two proceeded to wrestle around on the ground.

By the time they had finished horsing around Wanda was straddling John, who was laying flat on his back. Both were panting, and on a sudden impulse Wanda leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

John caressed her thigh, slowly working his way up to her thigh which was partially exposed by her black leather miniskirt riding up. Her black leather boots, which went midway up her calves, were lightly digging into his sides. Her red halter top had ridden up as well, revealing her flat stomach and the shining ruby in her belly button, a gift from John.

Tiring momentarily of his lips, she unbuttoned his black short sleeved shirt, finding instead of skin a white tank top underneath. This she lifted, kissing his six pack slowly, a line of butterfly caresses from his belly button to the top of his blue jeans.

"Wanda Rose Lenscherr!" A deep voice reprimanded. Wanda paled and raised her head slowly. She knew that voice. But it couldn't be…

"Bloody Jesus Christ on the cross!" John stood up quickly, grabbing a frozen Wanda and lifting her up as well.

Wanda's hands started to shake violently and glow blue.

"It's Allerdyce. My name is Wanda Allerdyce. But I wouldn't really expect you to know that, would you Father?" She spat the last word, venom dripping and hate in her eyes.

"Calm down Wanda. I just wish to speak with you." Magneto emerged out from the shadows of the forest.

"NO! I have NOTHING to say to you!" Wanda spoke again, barely contained violence evident in her speech.

"My god." Magneto breathed. "You look just like her. Just like Magda."

"NO!" She screamed, losing the control she barely had. She hexed him up in the air, all of the hate, rage, anger, and pain she had ever felt unleashed upon him.

"Wanda, put me down." Magneto spoke, a faint note of panic in his voice.

"NEVER! After what you did to my mother, what you did to me, and what you did to my brother? How the fuck can you just assume you can waltz into my life and I'll forgive you instantly, just because you're my father? Well, that's not the way it goes. I want you to feel every bit of the pain I felt, and more! I want you to suffer needlessly, the way I did! I trusted you! I loved you! And you locked me away!"

A look of fear crossed Magneto's face. "Pyro, help me out."

John, who was leaning against a tree and absently playing with his lighter, looked up and grinned insanely. "What do you mean, help you? And miss the countless hours of quality entertainment your torture will bring me? This is even better than watching you die!" He created a fire fairy which flew up to Magneto's face and blew him a kiss. "Besides, you deserve what you're about to get. Give him hell for me love." His cell phone rang and he picked it up.

Wanda looked up at her father, who was visibly afraid now.

"Wanda, I just did what I thought was best for you. Your powers were out of control! No one could have helped you!"

"So you just give up and throw me in an insane asylum? Do you have any idea what they did to me there? Whatever the hell they wanted! And I couldn't do a fucking thing about it!"

Pyro walked up to her. "Sheila, you have to put him down. We have to go."

"What do you mean we have to go?" She looked dismayed.

"It's Pietro. He just called me. Samantha went into labor and she's having the baby."

A look of concern crossed Wanda's face and she instantly dropped Magneto into an ungraceful pile on the ground. "What the fuck do you mean she's having the baby? She's only seven months along!"

"Oy know that. Come on, let's go." He grabbed the edges of the blanket and threw it over his shoulder.

"You look like Santa Claus." Wanda remarked.

"Ho ho ho." John said sarcastically. They threw the blanket into the back of Johns new car, a 2005 Convertible mini cooper in fire red. The two sped off into the sunset.

A short while later they arrived at Xavier's Institute. All of the animosity between the X-Men and the Brotherhood had dissolved a long time ago. They rushed through the Institute, down to the med lab where they met Pietro, who was stalking around outside of the operating room door. Wanda ran up to him and gathered him in a tight embrace.

"Are you alright Pie?" She asked, absently brushing a stray piece of his silver hair out of his face.

"It's too soon! Jesus! It's only been seven months! What if something goes wrong?"

An agonized scream tore through the air and Pietro began pounding on the operating room door with all of his strength.

"You've got to let me in! That's my wife in there! McCoy! Come on, let me in!"

Remy and Rogue, who was holding Christie, entered the waiting room area.

"We heard the yelling sugah. Are yah alright?"

"NO! Jesus Christ! She's screaming bloody fucking murder in there and McCoy won't let me in to see her!"

"Chill out homme! Doc McCoy be an expert at dis. "E's delivered de Chat's baby, all t'ree o' de Summers brats, and ma petite angele over dere. Samantha'll be just fine."

Another scream ripped through the air followed by agonized sobbing. A thin wail was heard as well, and it took all of Remy and John's combined strength to prevent Pietro from smashing through the door.

"Good God! What is he doing to her in there?" Pietro was thrashing about wildly.

Just then, a blue skinned woman entered, followed by an extremely hairy man. The woman gasped.

"Samantha?"

Rogue gasped and uttered an oath under her breath. "Mystique? What the fuck are yah doing here?"

"She didn't tell you, did she? Maybe that's because she doesn't know herself." Mystique sighed.

Pietro broke free from John and Remy. He ran over to her and grabbed her around the throat, jacking her up against the wall.

"Listen to me you bitch! You have five seconds to elaborate on what you just said or else I swear to god I will snap your neck!" Pietro spat out, with a look on his face that would make Logan piss his pants from fear.

"She's my daughter!" Mystique choked out. "And Rogue's twin sister!"

If Remy hadn't been there to catch the baby, there would have been another tragedy. Rogue paled and advanced upon the woman.

"What did yah just say?"

"I said that Samantha is my daughter and your twin sister! I'm your mother!"

Rogue choked and Pietro dropped Mystique.

"If yah're lying about this Mystique, Ah swear to Gawd…"

"She's not lying." The man who came down with her finally spoke, and everyone realized that it was Logan.

"How do you know she's not lying?" Pietro spoke, pure malice evident in his icy blue eyes.

"Because. She came up to the institute a couple of hours ago and told me everything. It triggered my memories somehow. I remember…"

"Yah remember what?" Rogue asked. She sat down in a chair, numb and shocked.

"That nineteen years ago I had an affair with Mystique. When she came to me today, she told me that she had gotten pregnant with twin daughters. One was you Rogue, and the other was Samantha." Logan suddenly sat down hard, and tears began to leak down his cheeks. "Pietro, I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked. Just then the door to the operating room opened. Doctor McCoy stood in the doorway, holding a blue bundle in his arms. Sadness clouded his eyes.

"You have a son Mr. Maximoff. A beautiful baby boy. A little small, and a lot early, but he's a survivor."

Pietro took the baby into his arms, stunned speechless. The little boy opened his eyes, which were a blue just like his father, and smiled. It touched Pietro to the heart. Then he looked up at McCoy.

"And my wife…?"

"I tried everything I could. I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry Pietro, but Samantha was dead. She lost too much blood."

The silence that filled the little room was ominous. Pietro sank to his knees, still holding his son. It took a moment for him to realize that, moments later, the scream that filled the room came from him.

__

So, didja like??? Review me and let me know!

Alix


End file.
